


Marcaje

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Manada [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, dragon instincts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Lo sintió mas que verlo, el dolor lacerante atravesando de parte a parte, el ritmo salvaje del corazón saltándose un latido mientras iba frenando hasta ir tan lento que no permitía seguir con vida el cuerpo de su poseedor.</p><p>El grito de rabia e ira tan impropio de ella rellenando el repentino silencio...</p><p>Makarov invocando su poder real, "El Gigante de la Guerra" levantándose de nuevo pidiendo la sangre de su bastago por haber matado a uno de sus apreciados acogidos.</p><p>Pero para ella ya seria demasiado tarde.</p><p>Por que habría perdido al único que la había amado con tal pasión que jamas un simple humano podría igualar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcaje

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Se sentía frío.

Anestesiado.

Desprovisto de cualquier emoción que no fuera un sordo dolor.

Levanto la vista hacia las ramas llenas de nieve pensando en que ese lugar era algo sagrado y maldito a la vez; aquí se reunían los chiquillos de la ciudad para jugar, las familias para pasar el día tirados en el césped o disfrutar de la nieve, era también donde se organizaban muchos de los puestos de los festivales... y también cuando se había dado cuenta que ella, esa diminuta y delicada mujer de pelo azul, era su pareja. Solo por eso consideraba este lugar sagrado. Aunque sus acciones lo habían convertido en maldito. Si se fijaba todavía podían verse las marcas que habían dejado sus abrazaderas en la madera; esa noche le había perseguido incluso después de los primeros exámenes, su expresión, los gritos, como se había resistido a que la inmovilizara obligandole a dejarla inconsciente...

Tenia que haber sido mas contundente con Makarov, explicarle mas crudamente lo que le estaba obligando a hacer, no debería haber seguido siendo su espía durante los años siguientes; les había pasado factura hasta tal punto que sospechaba que su pareja pensaba que solo estaba con ella por saldar el violento inicio de su relación hacia mas de diez años cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord, en realidad era todo lo que quería en una compañera: compasiva, decidida, curiosa y cariñosa, le llamaba la atención cuando se sobrepasaba y no le trataba como si fuera un imbécil, o por lo menos tan imbécil como aparentaba...

Mantenerla segura había sido el motivo por el que las marcas de sus colmillos no adornaran su cuello aunque ambos lo desearan. Si Iván se hubiera enterado de que así era que no habría hecho ese malnacido para asegurar su reticente lealtad.

Había hecho lo correcto, aunque eso le hubiera costado su confianza.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

Las rodillas se le doblaron ante ese hecho, el golpe contra el suelo reverberando por su maltrecha musculatura, por sus huesos rotos, estuvo tentado de golpear el suelo con los puños pero si lo hacia nada le aseguraba que pudiera evitar gritar de dolor, o de agonía.

Si hacia eso llamaría la atención de los que le buscaban y quería estar solo.

Lo necesitaba.

Cuando Iván había creído oportuno atacar tras unos años en los que se había demostrado que era cuestión de tiempo que Fairy Tail recuperara su antiguo estatus, por la mera cabezoneria de sus componentes, él había pedido ser el desencadenante, un ataque desde dentro en el mismo instante en que el resto de Raven Tail entrara por las puertas principales, esas malditas hadas le habían robado siete años de su vida y quería el privilegio de verlas descubrir una verdad amarga. Kurogane Gajeel no perdonaba. Salvo que días después entro por las puertas del gremio y se dirigió a Makarov en la barra, el maestro no necesito que dijera nada, se había puesto en pie sobre una mesa y había dicho lo que ocurriría. Todos en la sala se callaron mirándole en el momento en que Titania pregunto por el origen de la información, y ella supo de inmediato que eso era lo que le atormentaba, lo que le impedía marcarla como lo que era para su naturaleza. Cuando le miro ya sabia lo que iba a encontrar, arrepentimiento y culpa, el incompleto vinculo del emparejamiento mostrándola lo que sentía y confirmando las sospechas de las veces que había sentido ira y rabia cuando él estaba en una reunión con Iván. Y vergüenza tras haberse apareado con ella tras esas ocasiones.

Había estado acampada en casa de la maga de espíritus celestiales hasta el día mismo del ataque, de ser por el la había encerrado en casa con Pantherlily, diablos, incluso le habría pedido al fanboy de pelo verde que escribiera trampas lo suficientemente complicadas para evitar que saliera, después de eso perdería muy convenientemente todo el material que la permitiera deshacerlas en la fogata mas cercana. En cambio se había visto obligado a verla desde lejos, su rostro con la acostumbrada expresión de determinación mientras protegía el gremio con sus propias runas.

Lo ultimo que había visto de ella era que caía por culpa de Kurohebi.

Después de eso su instinto le había llevado a matar a Iván.

Recordaba muy poco, las ansias de matar al que había provocado todo le habían dominado hasta el punto de lanzarse a por el maestro de Raven Tail ignorando todo tipo de precauciones al enfrentarse a un mago de semejante poder, Laxus le sujeto tratando de frenarle pero se lo había quitado de encima de un empujón. Por lo menos el prepotente de su padre no volvería a usar ambas manos para hacer magia. Pero por supuesto que ese bastardo se guardaba un as en la manga, siempre tenia uno, casi deseaba que de verdad le hubiera matado en ese momento para no tener que pasar por todo esto; cuando al fin había sido capaz de sobreponerse a la nada de la inconsciencia, llego la ilusión de que estaba a su lado en el hospital, de que podía sentir sus emociones y oler su aroma... pero estaba solo.

De nuevo.

Dos manos heladas y envueltas en vendas se metieron entre su pelo y le enmarcaron el rostro.

Levy sonrió cuando Gajeel levanto el rostro de golpe, el gruñido que preparaba se corto en seco y la exótica mirada la recorrió entera, bien sabia que no estaba en su mejor momento llena de apósitos y vendajes que tapaban laceraciones, contusiones y heridas variadas pero cuando la mirada de incredulidad paso a ser una de necesidad su cuerpo respondió.

El mago por el contrario la atrajo en un abrazo feroz, haciéndola caer de rodillas en contra suya y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Buscando su carótida(2).

-¿Gajeel?

El Dragon Slayer desnudo los colmillos localizando el pulso con la lengua y los apoyo suavemente.

La joven de pelo azul solo pudo sonreír comprensiva, esto era lo mas cerca que Gajeel Redfox iba a estar de pedirla matrimonio; entre los dragones no había complicadas ceremonias, no había votos recitados delante de otros, simplemente eran dos seres uniéndose, si alguien cuestionaba el marcaje podía encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que ambos defenderían al otro con uñas y dientes. Ella se había sentido preparada cuando la reclamo hacia años pero nunca había sabido el por que él luchaba contra el instinto de marcarla si eso era lo que su naturaleza mandaba, y sospechaba que él también quería dada la posesividad casi enfermiza cuando su necesidad se desataba.

-Sí... sí quiero Gajeel -susurro estirando el cuello y dándole un mejor acceso.

El mago emitió un suspiro de gratitud ante esas palabras y apretó lentamente y con suavidad, no queriendo hacer mas daño en el delicado cuerpo de su compañera, las manos subieron por sus brazos y le envolvieron los hombros haciendo que el cuerpo femenino se apretase un poco mas en su contra, entonces rompió la maltratada piel bajo los labios arrancándola un quejido y no pudo evitar un gruñido a los que olía acercándose antes de atrapar las primeras gotas de sangre con la lengua. Gimió sonoramente ante el pinchazo en su alma, un diminuto punto de luz abriéndose camino en mitad de la oscuridad que allí imperaba, latiendo con calor y persistencia, delicado en la forma de brillar, mostrandole los miedos y esperanzas de la joven en sus brazos y los sacrificios que había hecho por estar con alguien como él; el emparejamiento se completaba con el marcaje pero jamas esperó que lo hiciera así, desnudandola de tal manera que en cualquier momento sabría el por que se sentía de una forma concreta sin necesidad de tocarla.

Seria suya a un nivel tan profundo que el día que muriese en verdad no querría seguir viviendo.

La mago de Guion Solido se aferro con mas fuerza a su pareja cuando le sintió tragar, Gajeel volvió a gruñir y la experiencia le dijo que era de advertencia a algo que se acercaba y que el, tan perdido en sus instintos, asociaba con algo desconocido y por tanto peligroso; paso las manos por los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarle y de que el resto vieran que no era una amenaza, a pesar de la violencia que había desplegado cuando el ataque de Kurohebi la dejo inconsciente jamas la usaría en su contra.

No de nuevo.

Cuando tras varios días al fin había sido capaz de ponerse en pie -ayudada por unas muletas y por Lily- lo primero que había hecho era ir al lado del Dragon Slayer que aun estaba en cuidados intensivos, varios doctores la avisaron de que estar sentada tantas horas no era bueno para su recuperación pero siguió tercamente a su lado, él la necesitaba; al principio cuando el vinculo empezó a formarse había estado asustada al sentir emociones que no eran suyas por lo que localizo el diario de entre sus múltiples obras de referencia y volvió a leerlo, en esta ocasión no se salto las partes privadas y eso les ayudo a descubrir que poco a poco irían desarrollando una empatia entre ellos, serian capaces de saber que era lo que sentía su pareja, de como reaccionaba a lo que les hacia y de conocerla tan profundamente que daría igual el tiempo que llevasen juntos: se complementarían. En el caso de los Dragon Slayers era algo necesario puesto que el uso continuado de su magia los convertía en magos mas bien instintivos y salvajes, muy destructivos, así que el vinculo era un punto de anclaje; en el caso de su pareja les servia para conocerlos mejor, para saber que era lo que sentían y ayudarlos en caso necesario, era una ventana continuamente abierta a las emociones del mago.

Pero eso solo lo iniciaba el marcaje.

No sabían por que ellos eran capaces de sentir lo que le ocurría a su compañero, cosa que pasaba cuando la emoción era demasiado intensa o estaban muy cerca; ademas había estado tan ofuscada con que la hubiera omitido que estaba espiando en Raven Tail desde que se unió al gremio que no se percato de que su pareja estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para recuperar su confianza. Cuando todo lo que tenia que haber hecho era acercarse, por que de la misma forma que era incapaz de negarla nada a ella le ocurría lo mismo con él.

Entonces Juvia tuvo que moverla de vuelta a su habitación.

Y Gajeel eligió ese momento para despertar tras casi un par de semanas inconsciente.

La antigua miembro de Phantom Lord la había despertado histérica, no sabiendo si pedir perdón por haberla movido a un sitio mas cómodo para su recuperación o por que Gajeel había huido del hospital y no había forma de localizarlo. Como narices había sido capaz de moverse en su estado era todo un misterio para los demás salvo para ella, por que sabia perfectamente que los instintos del mago podían espolearle de forma muy concreta, así que había hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

Acudir a su pareja para darle seguridad.

-Gajeel... -susurro cuando noto que lamia las heridas recién abiertas- tenemos que volver al hospital.

Ronroneo en cuanto las amplias manos se deslizaron por su espalda, no estaba excesivamente dolorida ni cansada pero sentir las suaves caricias, como la apretaba contra el musculoso tórax... mentiría si dijera que no lo había echado de menos, como muchas otras cosas; llevo las manos al rostro del mago antes de acariciar por el hueso de la ceja, bajando por los pómulos y alcanzando los labios hasta separarlos, varias gotas de sangre, su sangre, aun estaban en la suave parcela de piel, la lengua masculina asomo rápidamente limpiándolas y no pudo evitar atraerle en un beso feroz. Normalmente la boca del mago tenia un leve regusto metálico pero esta vez estaba acentuado por lo que había hecho, el cuerpo masculino tirito y se separo lo suficiente para observar que volvía a nevar.

-En la misma habitación -murmuro envolviéndola con los brazos en un intento de que no se resfriara, no es que no se fiara de la chaqueta de punto que llevaba pero teniendo en cuenta como termino en la ultima guerra de nieve no quería tentar a la suerte.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo...

Frunció el ceño pero se relajo cuando la joven se apretó de nuevo en su contra.

-... no vuelvas a jugarte así la vida-susurro, el dolor proveniente de las emociones del mago la hizo temblar.

-Era el mas indicado para el trabajo y en aquel momento necesitaba hacer algo por Fairy Tail- gruñó de mala gana, todo lo ocurrido en el pasado le vino a la mente y supo que decírselo era la respuesta correcta.

-Por Mavis, Gajeel...

El borboton de agonía le supero haciéndole boquear por la vorágine de emociones: terror por lo que le había ocurrido, dolor por la deliberada omisión... en ocasiones su compañera pensaba demasiado y era en esos momentos cuando se percataba de que no necesitaba sus puños o su magia para hacerla daño de nuevo, solo ser el puñetero malnacido que en ocasiones era. Apretó a la llorosa joven contra su torso mientras la acariciaba lentamente tratando de que sintiera tranquilidad y calma.

-Eres un estúpido...

-Dime algo que no sepa enana -respondió a su conocido y cariñoso insulto.

Su propio alivio pareció calmarla y suspiró para acto seguido inspirar con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en el revuelto pelo, buscando el aroma propio de ella y encontrándolo bajo las capas de los antisépticos y los medicamentos que habían empleado para ayudarla a recuperarse, allí seguían estando las conocidas frutas y flores que tanta hambre le provocaban.

Cuando ella busco su boca de nuevo ronroneo divertido.

-Parece ser que ya esta todo solucionado.

Los dos respingaron rompiendo el beso, Gajeel puso una mano sobre los azulados mechones haciéndola enterrar el rostro en su cuello, el otro brazo envolviendo protectoramente el delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, mucho mas preparado para un enfrentamiento directo.

Salvo que la nieve crujió a su espalda, una manta los cubrió y el enorme cuerpo de Pantherlily se movió hasta ponerse frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de seriedad.

-Maldito gato -rezongo aflojando el abrazo. Levy se removió quedando de lado pero ni se alejo ni le soltó-, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Y tu no vuelvas a engañarnos -le señalo, para cualquiera que no los conociera había pensado en la curiosa escena buscando la broma. Una figura gatuna de casi dos metros en pantalones haciendo que un hombre de aspecto terrorífico palideciera-, puedes ser un mago de gran poder pero en las relaciones eres peor que cualquier otro ser humano.

-Callate.

Levy le acaricio y le borró el ya conocido mohin con un rápido beso.

-Entendemos por que lo hiciste, entiendo por que te has negado a ciertas... cosas -movió el pulgar rozando la corta barba que tenia tras días de absoluta dejadez-... pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Por favor.

Y allí estaba la única emoción que podría haberle encadenado a Magnolia poniéndolos a todos en peligro, empezando por ella y siguiendo con el por la aparente "traición".

Preocupación por su seguridad, por su integridad.

Por su vida.

-M-A-R-C-A-J-E-

_Lo sintió mas que verlo, el dolor lacerante atravesando de parte a parte, el ritmo salvaje del corazón saltándose un latido mientras iba frenando hasta ir tan lento que no permitía seguir con vida el cuerpo de su poseedor._

_El grito de rabia e ira tan impropio de ella rellenando el repentino silencio..._

_Makarov invocando su poder real, "El Gigante de la Guerra" levantándose de nuevo pidiendo la sangre de su bastago por haber matado a uno de sus apreciados acogidos._

_Pero para ella ya seria demasiado tarde._

_Por que habría perdido al único que la había amado con tal pasión que jamas un simple humano podría igualar..._

Despertó con un escalofrío, todavía con la modorra encima se movió por inercia buscando el conocido cuerpo de su pareja, cálido y cómodo, pero solo se encontró con varios almohadones mas, levanto la cabeza percatándose de que estaba en la cama y escuchando al fin el ruido proveniente de la cocina. Por supuesto. Se había dormido en su contra justo después de que Makarov y Mirajane se fueran tras pasar un rato con ellos, como si soportar el estado ansioso, nervioso y excitado de Gajeel con las visitas fuera fácil, nada como un poco de ira, rabia e histerismo cortesía del resto de los miembros del gremio que se habían apuntado a ultima hora para completar la mezcla; solo quería descansar pero desde que dejaron el hospital hacia unas semanas no habían pasado ni dos días sin que alguno se pasara a verles, a ella no le importaba de hecho lo agradecía por que así tenia algo que la distrajera de la monotonía que era el dejar que su cuerpo se recuperase, adoraba unas buenas vacaciones como el que mas pero por desgracia no era buena idea hacer eso con el Dragon Slayer. Su pareja solo descansaba cuando lo necesitaba o creía oportuno hacerlo, obligarlo a ello le volvía nervioso, y las visitas inesperadas de sus compañeros de gremio a su casa solían llevarle al extremo de la paranoia.

Pero ahora mismo estaba hasta cierto punto relajado.

Se deslizo por el borde de la cama cogiendo una de las viejas camisas del mago antes de dirigirse a la cocina; Gajeel mascullaba frente a una cazuela mientras atacaba lo que había en ella con una cuchara de madera, tenia la muleta contra la encimera y el peso sobre la pierna sana, a Lily no se le veía por ninguna parte y eso resultaba raro por que normalmente no perdía la oportunidad de reírse del mago y sus torpes intentos de conseguir algo comestible -a pesar de las veces que él la ayudaba los platos elaborados seguían siendo su talón de aquiles-, deslizo la mano por su espalda llamando su atención y se asomo para ver quien era su victima ahora.

Una bola grumosa y parcialmente quemada la saludo desde el fondo.

-¿Pasta?

-¿No estabas cansada?-se defendió.

El Dragon Slayer bufo dejando que le quitara la olla de las manos y termino renqueando hasta acabar sentando a la mesa observando como ponía a "la cosa" en remojo, alargo la mano y cogió varias tuercas del tazón de chatarra junto al frutero; desde que Wendy había visto las marcas en el cuello de Levy y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos lo que era obvio para los de su clase -que la delicada mago había sido formalmente reclamada- no habían transcurrido ni dos días sin que alguien se pasara por su casa, podía contar con los dedos de una mano a cuantos miembros podía soportar dentro de su espacio personal y por eso justamente cada vez que Salamander aparecía por allí terminaba deseando expulsarlos a todos, a patadas. Ese despliegue emocional afectaba de forma especialmente agresiva a su compañera para nada acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos de humor haciendo que generalmente durmiera un rato extra en esas ocasiones. Y el terminaba tan cansado después de tener que frenar a ese cabeza de chorlito ante cada nuevo intento de ver como era su guarida y lo que tenían en cada armario y cajón que el hambre solía asaltarle según salían por la puerta.

Su pareja se movió por la habitación recogiendo pan de molde, lechuga, embutido, mayonesa y un par de platos que fue dejando en la mesa.

Sandwiches.

Lo que mejor combinaba con su chatarra.

Pero debido a que Wendy le había propuesto a Lily ir a comprar a una nueva tienda tenían varias horas de tranquilidad por delante lo que hacia que su hambre fuese muy distinta, hacer algo elaborado de comer había sido una forma de mantener las manos ocupadas en algo que requería su atención a tiempo completo. Su compañera necesitaba descansar. En el momento en que Levy pasaba a su lado para lavar las hojas de la lechuga se aproximo para darle un beso rápido y termino atrapándola en su contra, al instante los brazos femeninos le envolvieron y cuando respondió obligandola a abrir la boca para profundizar gimió apretándose en su contra, metió una rodilla entre sus piernas consiguiendo subirla a horcajadas sobre su muslo.

-Fuera ropa -gruño bajando los besos por el delicado cuello hasta alcanzar la marca de sus colmillos.

-¿O qué?

Nunca jamas se cansaría de la sonrisa lobuna que la dedicaba cada vez que le planteaba un reto, ni como sus músculos se tensaban por la anticipación, o de como su crudo deseo crepitaba con tanta fuerza que la dejaba sin respiración; tembló cuando la perforada nariz bajo por su escote con calma y alcanzaba el borde superior de la camiseta, la lengua asomo dando un lameton al tapado pezón y ayudando a humedecer la ropa que tenia puesta. Eso la arranco un sonoro gemido. La boca del mago era caliente, ese tipo de caricias húmedas, la lengua de él raspando como efecto secundario de su rugido -algo mas ruda desde que añadió los dos piercings nuevos- y de todo eso solo había sentido el toque firme; atrapada entre la mesa y él unicamente pudo desembarazarse de la camisa por que, por supuesto, él volvió a atacar sus senos con la tela de por medio, mordiendo tras la succión y llevándose la prenda con los dientes hasta que se le escapaba y descendía a por el otro montículo.

Una de las grandes manos comenzó a subir por el costado levantando la prenda hasta dejarla los senos al descubierto, momento en el cual soplo por las húmedas puntas haciendo que se arqueara. Supo que le había dado un tirón al pelo cuando le escucho sisear en protesta, el mago se separo levemente mirándola contrariado un segundo antes de bajar una mano por su costado apretarla uno de los firmes glúteos haciéndola respingar y llevar los dedos por dentro de la corta pernera del pantalón que usaba para estar por casa hasta hundir lentamente la yema del dedo corazón en su núcleo.

-¡Gajeel!

El nombrado rió contra su pezón.

-No haberme tirado del pelo -murmuró deslizando la lengua en una esquiva caricia.

Se removió buscando un contacto mas directo que la suave presión contra su intimidad, Gajeel cambio la mano al frente de su vientre, hundiendo la totalidad del dedo en su interior en un único y rápido movimiento, la postura evitó que se arqueara ante esa demostración de hambre, el pulgar masculino se encargo del paquete de nervios mientras dos dedos la demostraban el ritmo que otra parte de él iba a tener con ella.

Uno profundo, rápido y agresivo.

Lo cual era conocido, familiar y necesitado.

El Dragon Slayer ronroneo cuando a pesar de la postura la maga de Guion Solido consiguió enterrar una mano dentro de sus pantalones y le insto con un certero tirón a ir mas rápido, por supuesto que lo haría, pero ahora mismo estaba mas ocupado de disfrutar los contenidos estremecimientos, la expresión de placentera obnubilación del sonrojado rostro y los apenas silenciados gemidos de placer, pellizco suavemente la sensible perla y se levanto haciendo que se pusiera en pie.

-No... por favor...

Por supuesto que sabia que estaba cerca, pero la experiencia les había enseñado que para no hacerla daño cuando el instinto del reclamo rugía con tal intensidad era conveniente que físicamente le necesitara, lamió la melosidad de los dedos mientras se deshacía de las prendas inferiores de ambos antes de acudir al hambriento abrazo de su pareja, ella le guió con fiereza dándole el tiempo justo para girar el rostro lo suficiente para evitar la nariz femenina y entre abrió los labios listo para el momento en que cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un jadeo, sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino resbalando la una sobre la otra en una húmeda caricia, al momento bajo las manos por las redondeadas caderas, sujetándola de los glúteos para levantarla contra su erección y sonrió al escuchar el gemido de satisfacción.

La chispeante excitación femenina le espoleo.

Pero solo quedaba elegir donde por que sabia perfectamente una cosa, iba a tener esos tobillos al alcance de sus colmillos todo el tiempo.

Así que... ¿Nido o mesa?

-Cama... -ronroneo tomando aire, y de paso decidiendo por él- necesitamos nuestro nido... blando, cómodo...

Dio un paso hacia atrás, listo para dejarla caer contra el colchón, pero por desgracia apoyo el peso sobre la pierna escayolada.

Gajeel envolvió el delicado cuerpo con los brazos en el mismo instante en que noto que su pierna mala cedía bajo su peso, un ramalazo de dolor recorriéndole desde la rotura apenas curada, subiendo por la columna vertebral y consiguiendo que se le escapara una retaila de maldiciones especialmente floridas mientras caía. Su compañera gritó por el repentino choque contra la dura superficie del suelo y se encogió sobre el.

-¿Estas bien? -apoyo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Dragon Slayer bajo ella, había sentido el dolor pulsando desde alguna de las roturas parcialmente curadas recorrerle hasta hacer que cayeran contra el suelo.

-¿Todo bien camarón? -siseó con los dientes apretados, la maldita pierna volvía a palpitarle de manera endiablada.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de empezar a reír.

Levy le rozo la nariz con la suya antes de bajar a besarle en la frente, con la importante colección de heridas a medio curar, moratones y huesos rotos no deberían estar pensando en una ronda de sexo de bienvenida -que mas que eso terminaría siendo salvaje, desenfrenado y agotador si se tenia en cuenta que llevaban desde que él volvió de su "misión" sin estar con el animo necesario- quizá un buen baño o mimos antes de dormirse y esperar a cuando estuvieran bien recuperados. Salvo que Gajeel se removió debajo suya, resbalando entre sus pliegues en una caricia que la hizo boquear. Su interior se contrajo al recordar la longitud, el grosor, el calor con el que latía... Jadeo cuando volvió a embestir y gimió en el instante que aparto uno de los largos mechones que siempre caían a ambos lados de su rostro buscando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-Tienes... varias costillas...

La lengua calmo el concienzudo mordisqueo subiendo por el pabellón auditivo, un colmillo resbalo por la suave forma redondeada.

-Como si eso me hubiera detenido antes-dijo en un ronco susurro, recordándola la vez que había peleado junto con el cabeza de cerilla en contra de los Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth en un duelo improvisado, que por supuesto termino involucrando a los dos gremios.

Se rió de forma ahogada notando como la otra mano apretaba tentadoramente uno de sus glúteos antes de subir por la espalda en una caricia fantasmal, por supuesto que quedaban los bruscos, duros y rápidos toques pero cuando decidía que iba a tomarse su tiempo... nada como darle un objetivo a un Dragon Slayer. Agacho la cabeza dejando que la quitara la camiseta que tenia arrugada bajo las axilas desnudandola por completo y se apoyo sobre los anchos hombros levantándose. Suspiro dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior disfrutando el roce de su longitud contra sus pliegues; llevó los dedos a la cintura de la camiseta antes de tirar del dobladillo subiendo por el trabajado torso hasta llegar a los brazos, Gajeel se arqueo facilitándola la tarea pero volvió a relajarse contra las baldosas en el mismo instante en que las mangas salieron de sus muñecas.

Lo cual era raro en él.

Tras su primer y arrollador encuentro solo había conseguido aguantar cerca de un par de meses con las manos en los bolsillos antes de que hiciera un avance real, y cuando los dos habían acabado mirándose agotados en el cuarto de la nueva casa del mago -la ropa regada por toda la estancia y las cajas de la aún no terminada mudanza, cada uno sonrojado por sus propios motivos- había tomado la decisión de no ser totalmente sumisa y dócil pero por desgracia no había forma de que el Dragon Slayer se dejara hacer por propia voluntad, lo que había llevado a los asaltos a traición para conseguirlo.

Bufo ampliando la sonrisa, sabia perfectamente que el mago había disfrutado sus torpes intentos de ser la dominante, mucho, a juzgar por la risa divertida que se le escapaba cuando ella se hacia un ovillo vergonzoso tras lo que solo se podía calificar como maratón sexual. Doblo un poco mas los brazos aplanando sus senos contra el torso masculino y entre abrió los labios casi lista para besarle, pero en el ultimo momento los apoyo suavemente contra el marcado pómulo y se lanzo a por la decorada nariz, mordisqueando en la poca piel disponible que dejaban sus piercings, escucho el siseo cuando se salto su boca pero lo convirtió en un gemido al pasar una uña por la delicada piel del oscuro pezón, este se endureció ante las atenciones y se dedico a acariciarle con los dedos mientras le obligaba a echar el rostro hacia atrás, siguiendo el borde de la barbilla antes de mordisquearle la nuez suavemente mientras bajaba por la garganta, trago nervioso y le beso entre las clavículas antes de lamer por una de ellas hasta alcanzar el hombro con la marca del gremio.

Gajeel comenzó a removerse pero cuando se levanto de nuevo le basto poner las manos en las caderas masculinas para conseguir que se quedara quieto.

La usuaria de Guion Solido se mordió los labios mientras deslizaba las manos por encima del torso en una caricia amplia, absorbiendo todos los detalles de los definidos músculos bajo la morena e increíblemente suave piel, toco con cuidado por el apósito que mantenía limpia la herida y el vendaje que evitaba que hiciera un movimiento brusco y al mismo tiempo sujetaba las costillas, hasta alcanzar el abdomen donde apuntalo los brazos antes de moverse para ponerse a horcajadas de la pierna sana, después se doblo y ataco sin perder de vista los ojos rojos el pezón que había permanecido sin atención, deslizando la lengua en lentos círculos antes de soplar por la piel humedecida consiguiendo que se arqueara con una maldición apenas silenciada; mientras tanto una mano bajó por los prietos abdominales, haciendo un circulo con una uña alrededor del ombligo y el conocido camino que marcaban los piercings entre los rizos -ultimas adquisiciones junto con los de la lengua- alcanzando la base del endurecido miembro, subió envolviéndole flojamente, él arremetió arqueándose y sus dedos resbalaron alrededor retirando el prepucio de la sensible cabeza. El mago siseo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados y las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bajó con nuevos besos por la definida linea central de los abdominales dando un beso sobre el ombligo antes de envolverle con la boca.

-M-A-R-C-A-J-E-

Solo había sentido eso una vez, se había pasado casi un mes de misión y al llegar a casa una sombra le había atrapado contra la puerta, pillado por sorpresa no se había percatado de quien era exactamente hasta que los pantalones acabaron en sus tobillos y su boca le asalvajaba con certeras succiones, por que eso mismo conseguía el húmedo calor, el roce de los dientes, como la lengua se movía en círculos por la punta mientras le recorría y le atraía mas profundamente para después apretarse contra su frenillo y bajar por la dura espina posterior todo lo que podía; sorprendido cuando una de las manos le acaricio subiendo por el muslo sobre el que ella no estaba echada no pudo evitar respingar y en ese momento su rodilla la rozo.

Normalmente se guiaba por su olfato para saber cuando quería aparearse -por muchos eufemismos que se usaran para describir semejante acto hasta el mas paleto sabia que era para procrear, y si no tenían la casa llena de niños a esas alturas era por las iridiscentes runas que exhibía en la parte superior de uno de sus muslos-, el aroma que formaba parte de ella se volvía casi almizclado cuando el deseo y la excitación la dominaban completando el calor que el diminuto cuerpo generaba y su único objetivo era que el suyo propio quedara claramente mezclado con el de ella; pero lo que sentía contra su rodilla era liquido, casi goteante, y tan caliente como si fuera un horno.

El gemido de claro placer prácticamente consiguió que se corriera.

Y no estuvo muy seguro de si ella lo había hecho o no con su involuntario movimiento.

Levy abrió los ojos mirándole a través del flequillo en el instante en que la presión contra su intimidad se convirtió en un clara caricia buscando un fin, el Dragon Slayer estaba arqueado, ensenando los colmillos en una mueca de placer y necesidad mientras todo el cuerpo se le tensaba al ritmo que ella marcaba, podía notar como la excitación se iba difuminando en el instinto y como a la vez luchaba contra ello para darla una oportunidad; no la era extraño su instinto de apareamiento, era lo que había conseguido que ellos estuvieran juntos en primer lugar, y durante un par de días al año solía dominarle consiguiendo encerrarlos en casa de forma bastante concreta -y daba gracias que fuera así, según Gajeel un Dragon Slayer no emparejado podía permanecer en ese estado semanas- así que deslizo una mano por su vientre arañando suavemente para llamar su atención y en el instante en que sus ojos se clavaron en ella rodeo lo que no abarcaba con la boca y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, ejerciendo mas fuerza con los labios, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando una mano la aparto el pelo en un puño sobre su cabeza o cuando comenzó a gruñir.

Conocía muy bien esa mezcla de guturales gruñidos y roncos gemidos.

Pero no paró a pesar de lo que indicaba.

En el momento que los músculos bajo su mano se tensaron relajo la garganta, permitiendo que la rigidez se hundiera todo lo que pudiera por fin y dejando que los espasmos le movieran en su contra, los dedos masculinos se apretaron dándola un tirón involuntario y una colorida maldición rompió el cántico que había resonado hasta ese momento. Se excito aún mas mientras le sentía vaciarse. Cuando todo pasó, cuando el cuerpo se relajo completamente contra el suelo y la mano soltó su pelo en una lánguida y cansada caricia sobre su cráneo se levanto encontrándose con que el mago jadeaba hondamente, la piel brillante por el sudor y un brazo cubriéndole los ojos mientras el pelo permanecía extendido en un oscuro abanico.

Saber que ella había provocado eso la hizo sentirse orgullosa.

La joven mago se movió con lentitud, dejandole saber en todo momento donde colocaba las manos y como se deslizaba a lo largo del musculoso costado para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras se tumbaba a su lado; una mano masculina resbalo por su hombro, bajando por su brazo y dejándose caer sin gracia alguna contra su cintura, un nuevo suspiro largo y pesado movió el torso bajo suya y el pulgar sobre su piel se deslizo en las conocidas caricias circulares que indicaban que estaba mas que satisfecho, sino en lo mas cercano que podía llegar a ser como mimoso.

Eso hizo que su lado posesivo la obligara a emitir un suspiro de contento.

Gajeel giro el rostro enterrando la nariz en el lio de pelo azul que se extendía por su hombro, podía sentir el posesivo deseo de su pareja, lo excitada que estaba y al mismo tiempo lo satisfactorio que le había resultado todo; si no estuviera tan aturdido, tan relajado físicamente, haría un buen rato que ella estaría contra el suelo con su cabeza entre sus muslos y gimiendo para que no se detuviera.

-Me gustaría marcarte.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el cuerpo tenso ante esa declaración, la joven mago lo noto tanto físicamente como por el vinculo y se llevo la mano a la boca como si solo hubiera querido pensarlo y no decirlo, sintió su nerviosismo y su vergüenza; pero contra todo pronostico esa frase le excito, él siendo mordido por esos diminutos colmillos humanos, dejando una marca sobre la piel de su cuello que lo único que haría seria reforzar el vinculo entre ellos. Levanto el brazo derecho girándolo hasta que localizo dos medias lunas perfectas y delicadas entre las cicatrices que le había dejado Metalicana en uno de los múltiples entrenamientos(3).

-En cierta forma ya lo hiciste pequeñaja.

Levy parpadeo mirándole primeramente al rostro pero al ver que no apartaba la vista de algo por encima de él hizo lo mismo, había visto muchas veces ese brazo y muchas mas la había abrazado o sostenido con el, pero nunca se había fijado detenidamente en todas las cicatrices que lo adornaban ni le había preguntado por ellas. Unas finas lineas redondeadas apenas marcadas pero de aspecto relativamente reciente brillaban de forma perlada.

-El día del pollo...-susurro recordando que ese día, con él detrás suya reclamándola tras haber irrumpido en su casa solo pudo morderle ante la intensidad y agresividad de su necesidad, el resto del tiempo había pasado como un borrón en lo que primaba que su cocina no se incendiara, pedir comida a domicilio y tratar de mantener las apariencias frente a Lily- ese día bebimos algo de nuestra sangre, por eso el vinculo empezó a formarse tan rápido...

El Dragon Slayer busco sus labios subiéndola sobre su torso de un movimiento que no les separo, su pareja no lo entendió hasta que la hizo arquearse con una suave y lenta caricia desde la nuca, bajando por su espalda y que termino en sus glúteos donde la sujeto contra su incipiente erección, las manos femeninas se clavaron contra su musculatura mientras la necesidad crecía hasta el punto del dolor.

-Hazlo...-gruño sintiendo que los colmillos volvían a cosquillearle como en la primera vez, claro indicativo de que estaba a punto de descontrolarse- hazlo antes de que...

El resto de la frase salio en un gemido estrangulado al sentir que una mano resbalaba entre sus cuerpos sujetandole con firmeza y que el cuerpo de la joven le acogía entre temblores, las uñas femeninas le arañaron en el hombro hasta el momento en que dejo escapar una exclamación de euforia tras envolverle por completo. No tuvo tiempo de saborear el repentino y firme calor. Levy se separo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para después contonear las caderas en un movimiento lento, suave, casi perezoso, como si todavía se estuviera ajustando a él; las pocas veces que ella había estado en un rol dominante no podía evitar reclamar a la sensual criatura en que se convertía como lo que no había sido hasta este momento, suya, ahora solo tenia que mirar las cuatro marcas estrelladas en su cuello sabiendo que muy pronto el luciría unas iguales para que su instinto no dominara el apareamiento. Eso era lo mas complicado para un Dragon Slayer no emparejado formalmente, puesto que lo primero en su lista de prioridades eran las necesidades de su compañera, renunciar para dejar que su pareja le complaciera cuando el ya sabia lo que quería y como conseguirlo podía convertirse en toda una tortura.

Pero eso era lo único que conseguía contenerle, las heridas no le impedirían dejarla bajo el y usar su cuerpo para complacerla, para unirse a ella tras tantas semanas de soledad primero y de cansancio después; de los dos Levy era la que mejor estaba físicamente, tenia cortes y contusiones a distintos grados de curación y se alegraba por ello puesto que así tendría la oportunidad de dejarla hacer. Los músculos femeninos se apretaron a su alrededor de forma repentina volviéndola mas estrecha, la sensación le recorrió provocandole un gemido y antes de darse cuenta clavo los dedos en el tierno musculo de los muslos.

Ella sonrió con un borboton de orgullo que le cosquilleo por la columna.

Resbalo las manos por su torso con cuidado hasta poder apoyarlas en su abdomen, sentándose sobre él al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo al ir cogiendo confianza en sus movimientos; había tenido pocas oportunidades de usar su cuerpo de esta forma, de ejercitar sus músculos para esto y por supuesto ninguna de verle disfrutar por ello, las amplias manos se deslizaron algo mas arriba y no pudo evitar llevar una de las suyas en busca de uno de los tensos picos, contoneo las caderas escuchando el gruñido de apreciación ante lo que estaba viendo. Se mordió el labio en el momento que una masculina se metió bajo la suya usando la palma para estimularla y se decidió a darle todo un espectáculo, deslizo las manos por su viente, recolocando las de su pareja antes de apuntalarse contra sus piernas y moverse ampliamente por su longitud.

-Maldición Levy...

Podía ver perfectamente como su flexible cuerpo le acogía rítmicamente, termino bajando las manos desde la cintura donde ella se las había dejado hasta las caderas antes de clavar los dedos con una fuerza que sabia que dejaría marcas en unas horas, pero en vez de pedirle que se controlara -muchos en el gremio se habían asustado ante las marcas sobre su piel tras las primeras y necesitadas veces- se volvió a inclinar sobre él balanceándose adelante y atrás mientras rozaba en contra del estratégico piercing. Cerro la boca sobre un pezón arrancándola un grito de placer.

-Ven... Gajeel...

-Si sigues... moviéndote... así... no sera...

-Ahora -apremio.

Volvió a buscarle, mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas tal y como él solía hacer cuando estaba próximo a acabar, cabalgandole claramente para conseguir que se corriera de nuevo, el mago rompió el beso gimiendo y arqueándose, sujetándola en esta ocasión con las dos manos de los glúteos.

Iba a terminar con algo mas que unos simples moratones.

Lo supo en el momento que le mordisqueo allí donde el pulso latía descontrolado.

No tenia la fuerza física que él, pero hizo todo lo posible para clavar bien los dientes y dejar una marca definida y duradera, algo parecido a lo que la había dejado para recordarla que ellos dos estarían juntos hasta la muerte. Gajeel en cambio jadeo por el repentino movimiento, la sorpresa reverberando por el vinculo hasta diluirse en el conocimiento y la aceptación. Si algo había caracterizado su relación era la posesividad de Gajeel, también su ferocidad, pero por suerte, esta solo aparecía cuando no había tenido cerca a su compañera, por lo que el resto del tiempo se podía decir que era tierno y considerado, por supuesto, a su manera. Y esa extraña mezcla era lo que mas le gustaba a Levy McGarden.

-Mas fuerte... -susurro roncamente con los dientes apretados-, clava los dientes y usa las mandíbulas... haz sangre.

Se la escapo una risa ahogada, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la piel del Dragon Slayer era dura, tensa sobre los músculos, no en vano podía llegar a convertirla en escamas y usarla como escudo o para incrementar sus ataques; él dio un empujón brusco y uso la descarga de la sorpresa para apretar con mas fuerza consiguiendo que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundara su boca. Salvo que no fue nada a la oscuridad que se coló en su interior, grande, aterradora y desconfiada, casi ahogándola por completo mientras trataba de calmarse ante su presencia, por un segundo estuvo tentada de apartarle, de apoyar las manos sobre los hombros y empujar para evitar que la sombra la devorase desde dentro salvo que se percato de que no hacia mas avance que quedarse en los limites de su conciencia, lista para intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

Después los colmillos del mago volvieron a abrir superficialmente las heridas de su cuello completando la vorágine y consiguiendo que los arrastrara a ambos; la sensación aguda de la piel estirándose hasta que se rompía bajo los dientes y la cálida sangre se deslizaba fuera antes de ser recogida por una lengua codiciosa, su cuerpo convulsionando alrededor de la pulsante dureza mientras las manos masculinas la mantenían apretada contra sus caderas, corriéndose en lo profundo de su cuerpo con un gruñido de salvaje alegría. Incluso cuando pasó, no se movieron. Se quedaron aferrados el uno al otro, jadeando y lamiendo las heridas en los cuellos, los cuerpos sacudidos ocasionalmente por pequeños temblores y palpitaciones que los hacían gemir satisfechos. Cuando al fin se besaron fue lento y lánguido, sabiendo a sangre y pasión saciada, en esta ocasión no fue solo el pulgar el que se movió perezosamente por su piel; sabia perfectamente que esa era una de las dos formas que tenia de mostrar físicamente lo que sentía por ella, era algo que hacia únicamente en momentos concretos -cuando acababan de intimar, ella estaba enferma y tenia alguna herida o simplemente por que se sentía a gusto en un momento concreto- pero nunca lo había hecho con todos los dedos o incluso la mano entera, un escalofrío de placer la recorrió mientras apretaba los brazos a los costados y dejaba escapar un ronroneo satisfecho.

-Quiero sopa de arroz -murmuro apretando la nariz contra el torso masculino, olía a sudor, almizcle y metal. Y le encantaba por que olía a casa.

-Si termina convertida en una pasta es tu culpa por pedirlo -susurro con un bufido de fastidio, le gustaba tenerla así de mimosa pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que le pidiera con ese tono de caprichosa.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo...?

La boca del mago la acallo de forma certera pero eso no evito que sintiera su vergüenza, cosa que la hizo sonreír de diversión.

Escucharon como dos bolsas caían al suelo.

Lo que tardaron en levantar la vista se encontraron con Pantherlily en su forma de batalla mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, sonrojado hasta el punto de superar al pelo de Erza en varios tonos, los ojos muy abiertos y completamente paralizado por la sorpresa; antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa el Exceed salio corriendo pasillo adelante en dirección a su cuarto.

-Es como la vez que nos pillo en la entrada -murmuro apoyando la barbilla en la clavícula masculina mientras el sonido de una puerta cerrándose resonaba.

Gajeel simplemente dejo caer la cabeza en su posición natural bufando de frustración, esto no había sido como una de sus necesidades que normalmente los llevaba a hacerlo en el primer lugar resguardado que encontraban, teniendo por tanto una importante colección de peripecias sexuales dignas de los mas afamados libertinos. Esto había sido mas importante que todo eso. Levy acababa de completar el marcaje convirtiéndole en el primer Dragon Slayer de su disfuncional manada realmente emparejado, lo que entre los suyos iniciaba una jerarquía muy concreta.

-Creo que hay kiwis en el frigorífico -gruño sentándose con ella en el regazo, alcanzo la desechada camisa y la envolvió antes de lamer la nueva gota de sangre que se escapo de las heridas recién abiertas.

La joven ronroneo y le beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Vas a hacerle tartaletas?

-Se supone que yo tengo una sopa de arroz que preparar -la ayudo a ponerse en pie y solo cuando ella se abotono la camisa hizo lo mismo-. Ademas todo esto es tu culpa camarón.

-¡Eh!-apretó las hojas de lechuga recién recogidas contra el pecho mientras él se ponía los pantalones-, yo solo quería darte un beso.

-Ya, ya... pero no te he odio protestar cuando te desnudaba.

**Author's Note:**

> (2) vena que lleva la sangre desde del corazón a la cabeza, se encuentra en el lado izquierdo del cuello y es usada para localizar el pulso en una persona inconsciente.
> 
> (3) Mashima no ha dado ninguna pista sobre quien o donde se las hizo, yo tengo esta teoría.


End file.
